De Barcos y Tormentas
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Una noche donde el viajero perdido encontraba asilo, irónicamente, en una tormenta. Eretfly. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad creativa de Cressilda Cowell, y animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **Lemon entre Humano/Dragón.

**Pareja: **Eret/Stormfly.

**Aclaraciones: **Para los "puritanos", está bien que no te guste esto, pero he aquí la cosa, eso nos importa una mierda.

**Dedicado a:** _Asmos Keenser_, porque amo sus lemon, su soul-sex, su rape-soul (?) y porque quería algo de esta bonita parejita.

**Abel:** Como soy una mensa escribiendo sobre esta pareja, tomé asesoría de Caín Len Kiryû, pues es experto en esta materia, porque para Lemon heterosexual me falta muuuuuucho que aprender.

**Caín:** Si no te digo qué escribir, tú ni en cuenta, palurda.

**Abel: **Si no te callas, volveré a decorar tu habitación con porno dragonezco… ¡pero de Astrid!

**Caín: **¡Noooooooooooo D:! *grita gaymente*¡Todo menos eso! *se hace bolita en una esquina* Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de eso… y de las ardillas….

**Abel:** xD… Bueno, he aquí mi primer intento de Lemon entre ellos dos.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo único**

**De barcos y tormentas.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Entre la marea de confusiones y vacíos, ella persiste. Y yo, preso de una pasión infinita, sucumbo a sus pies_"

—Caín Len Kiryû, _En prensa._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Eret conoce poco sobre muchas cosas. Nada particular, nada interesante. Nada motivante. Lo que sabe es sobre barcos, sobre mares, sobre huracanes y mareas. Es un navegante, después de todo. En el pasado, no había nada más que lo embriagara que la sutil atracción que el océano, lleno de peligros e inestable, le brindaba. Era su pasión, su orgullo y su frustración.

Vivió durante años paseando entre las aguas turbulentas, cazando dragones, cantando a la perezosa luna, la única amante que merecía sus canciones entonces. Nunca arribaba a un puerto, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. No requería de un hogar fijo cuando podía ver las estrellas desde la seguridad de su barco, un precioso navío que él mismo había construido. Su egocentrismo reflejado en cada madero colocado con la más fina delicadeza. Si alguna vez sus deseos pasionales le pedían ser saciados, encontraba consuelo por su propia mano o por alguna conquista ocasional, nada interesante, nada motivante.

Algo pasable, que simplemente lo aliviaba momentáneamente.

Las mujeres que pasaban por la caricia de sus manos eran insípidas, blasfemas, simples y totalmente comunes.

Ninguna podría despertar ni la mitad de lo que sentía al navegar por los indomables mares del Wilderwest. Todas era limitadas, su pasión se limitaba a lo terrenal, a lo invariado. Él quería más, siempre insaciable, buscando por todos lados la sensualidad que equilibraría a la suya.

Entonces, un día como cualquiera, con el cielo un poco nublado, con las heridas de una defensa destruida por el hielo, se habían encontrado.

No fue afortunado, estuvo lleno de tropiezos, de malos entendidos, de rabia y desesperación. Prácticamente, ambos habían ignorado el palpitar pulsante de sus corazones llamándose, deseándose.

Después de todo, no hay tiempo para el amor en tiempos de guerra.

Fue su segundo encuentro, más íntimo, más cálido, lleno de disculpas y perdones, que la chispa de algo más allá del pensamiento material, más allá de límites y entendimiento humano. Un momento donde compartieron la pequeña gloria de alzarse en vuelo, la tristeza de perder la guerra, la alegría de volver a casa, _su_ casa, la que formaron casi instantáneamente, tomando a muchos desprevenidos.

Si no fuese por la atinada intervención de Hiccup, Eret habría terminado con un hacha encajada en su entrepierna, por parte de Astrid Hofferson, la vikinga más sobreprotectora de todo el Wilderwest. Pero ni su furia podía separar lo que estaba hecho para unirse, era estúpido siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Separarlos tendría consecuencias más intensas que la simple distancia. El resultado sería muerte, desolación y lamentos nocturnos, apesadumbrados. Y aunque Astrid lo odiara —de momento— por arrebatarle el corazón de Stormfly, no permitiría dolor en el corazón de la Nadder por impedirlo.

El hogar de Eret fue puesto cerca del mar, por una de las pendientes cerca de los hangares de los dragones. Un lugar de vista espectacular del inmenso azul, con brisas frescas por la mañana y cálidas tardes.

Entonces, en la intimidad de su habitación personal, solo por fin de la moral exterior y el vacío humano, que ocurrió el tercer contacto.

No fue fuego lo que sintió Eret al tocar las preciosas escamas pulidas de Stormfly, fue algo tan intenso, tan único, que el simple contacto bastó para erizar los vellos de su cuerpo, despertar su hombría y hacerlo temblar. No era fuego, era una tormenta. Ella no quemaba, arrasaba con su simple corpulencia sensual y sus gorgoteos que lo invadían a hundirse en ese mar tormentoso.

Contempla con anhelo la figura de la Nadder frente a él. Contempla a _su _Diosa, que canta que lo desea, y Eret no gastará un minuto más preguntándose por qué ha tenido tanta suerte.

—Mi musa —saboreó la piel escamosa, tanteando la sal y el sabor a minerales, besando cada recoveco con la experiencia marcada por los años.

Tantos años con burdas amantes había servido para algo. Ahora le daría a su Diosa el trató que merecía, la entrega que nadie nunca le daría.

Con sensual malicia, ella participa con inocencia, como si fuera una primera vez, exacerbando al hombre, al cazador, incitándolo como si fuese una droga. Y Eret, consciente del juego, no puede más que acometerse a los deseos de su amada por el momento.

Sus manos acarician puntos estratégicos, lugares donde jamás nadie la había tocado. Un gruñido placentero le indica que su trabajo es bien recibido, entonces huele el aroma del fruto que pretende cosechar. Con lentitud, desliza una mano entre la carne de sus labios inferiores, rozando apenas, ocasionado espasmos deliciosos, incontrolables.

«_Tus dedos agiles me enloquecen»_, y Eret no necesita saber dragonés para comprender lo que su dama le dice, le premia.

Ahora es turno de que él tome el control. Dejando un rastro de besos esporádicos por la patas, llega hasta su recompensa, regocijando ante la impaciencia de la Diosa, de cómo trata inútilmente de esconder su deseo.

Una lamida experimental. Un gorgoteo placentero.

Más fluido es liberado cuando el inserta sus _dedos agiles_ en la hendidura, preludio infernal que hace gozar Stormfly y la atormenta por igual. Eret sonríe, disfrutando, relamiendo sus dedos, besando esporádicamente.

—Tu perfume es una dulce promesa que hace aparecer lágrimas en mis ojos, mi lady —murmuró contra la piel, seguro que le escucharía, enterrando toda su lengua en la cavidad, probando el néctar al que ni los dioses tendrían acceso.

La lengua de Stormfly, inquieta y vivaz, encontró venganza para su dueña enrollando la longitud despierta, deslizándose por la carne, detectando anís, a viajes y a libertad, a experiencia y a sensualidad. La simple combinación resultó embriagante, hipnótica, casi llevándola al orgasmo.

Pero Eret, adelantándose, no se lo permitió. Escalando hasta quedar frente a su hocico, selló el trato con un beso. El momento había llegado, la expectativa era alta. Ambos era nuevos en ese arte, en esa técnica, pero Eret estaba consciente de que la haría disfrutar.

Stormfly se recostó sobre su estómago, exponiendo su altar frente los ojos apreciativos de Eret. Él posó manos en su cadera, acercándose su espada, rozando con la punta los labios ansiosos. Acariciando con sus manos la piel expuesta, Eret cantó alabanzas al cuerpo estilizado de la bella dragona.

—Eres perfecta, eres indomable —pronunciaba balanceándose sobre su recompensa, el santuario que sólo el ocuparía desde ese momento. Porque era el único que podría mantenerse estable en medio de la inmensa tormenta—. Eres mi musa. Mi Diosa. ¡Mi hogar!

«_Entonces, ven a mí, viajero»_, respondió ella, receptiva, «_Conoce tu hogar. Irrúmpelo. Siémbralo con tu semilla, Eret»._

El contacto final fue el más dulce juramento firmado, fue un halago a la creación, una prueba de que la perfección existe. Tan completo, tan voraz, tan sublime. Gruñidos hambrientos salían de la boca no humana, disfrutando la invasión a su altar, el saqueo continuo del pilar de Eret llegaba a lugares donde el roce la hacía perder la cordura.

El desfogue de los deseos de Eret tuvo cobijo en el cuerpo de Stormfly. Ya no había más vacíos que llenar, no más más noches solitarias. Había encontrado lo que ni sabía había estado buscando. Su tormenta. Su asilo.

Las voces humana y dragoniana se unieron en el clímax, unificando dos mundos, dos instantes que se perpetuarían por la eternidad del cosmos. Ninguna palabra podría expresar la satisfacción que recorrió sus cuerpos, el orgasmo más intenso que hayan sentido, el primero al que proseguirían más durante esa noche.

Una noche donde el viajero perdido encontraba asilo, irónicamente, en una tormenta.

-o-o-o-

**Abel: **¿Qué tal? Pues… es mi primer Eretfly explícito. Espero pronto ajustarme a escribir algo más largo y más detallado.

**Caín:** Y más porno :v

**Abel:** ¬¬… bueno, sí xD. Bien, eso es todo de momento *se sube a su Skrill* ¡Ahora a ir a comer tacos al pastor! ¡Carajo, que para algo soy mexicana!

**Caín:** Esa voz me agrada *montando a su Boneknapper* ¿Unas carreritas? Quien pierda paga los tacos.

**Abel:** ¡Trato hecho! *se van volando*

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû y Caín Len Kiryû.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad creativa de Cressilda Cowell, y animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **Lemon entre Humano/Dragón.

**Pareja: **Eret/Stormfly.

**Aclaraciones: **Para los "puritanos", está bien que no te guste esto, pero he aquí la cosa, eso nos importa una mierda.

**Dedicado a:** _Asmos Keenser_, gracias por tu review Nos alegramos que te gustara.

**Abel:** Acá la continuación y el fin de este fic. Espero les guste y que esto los lleve a explorar nuevas parejas, porque si no, el fandom muere xD.

**Caín: **Es corto, pero bonito. Además tiene participación OC que no es molesta :D

**Abel: **Bueno, sin más que decir, pueden pasar al fic.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Artilugios.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Si no se puede, hay que usar algo para que se pueda _"

—Caín León Kiryû, _En prensa._

**-o-o-o-o-**

—Así que por fin se han instalado, eh —la voz de José Herrderhölle llegó hasta los oídos de Eret, que estaba amarrando las cuerdas del nuevo _drakar_ que Hiccup le había mandado construir.

Quiso ignorarlo, sabiendo cómo se las gastaba la pareja de Heather cuando se ponía en plan de joder la vida de los demás. Algo inútil, ya que era terco como ninguno.

—Pensé que pasarían siglo antes de dar el paso —comentó de forma casual, viéndose las uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Gracias. Ustedes me hicieron ganar algunas piezas de plata.

Eret rodó los ojos. no tenía que preguntar para saber con quienes había apostado. Snotlout y Tuffnut eran los únicos que podían competir en insolencia con José.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Herrderhölle —espetó Eret, jalando las amarras—. No diré nada. _Nada_ que sea de tu interés.

José frunció la boca, aunque sus ojos brillaron ante el reto. Una piedra lanzada sobre su cabeza salvo a Eret de convertirse en una de sus víctimas.

—¡Oye, idiota! —le llamó una vikinga sobre un Skrill—. ¡Hiccup te necesita en la armería!

—¿De nuevo? Joder, si terminé de inventariar ayer.

—No es mi problema —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Muévete antes de que su novio te incinere por sacarle canas verdes!

José sonrió ante el recuerdo. Molestar a Hiccup era divertido. Que Toothless casi lo matara había valido la pena.

—Está bien —silbó a su Boneknapper, quien llegó rápido. José subió en él, sosteniéndose de la esquelética armadura y elevándose hasta donde estaba la chica, volteó hacia donde Eret y agregó—. No escaparás, hijo de Eret. Si convencí a Hiccup y Camicazi, lo lograré contigo también.

—¡Sigue soñando, enfermo! —espetó Eret, asqueado. Cuando José desapareció del firmamento, el ex cazador miró a Sarah, la chica seguía ahí—. Gracias por el apoyo. José nunca se habría ido hasta sacarme la verdad.

—Te la debía. Si no hubieses intervenido, Dagur me habría cortado la cabeza por _robarme_ a su Skrill —sonrió—. Bueno, nos vemos. Hiccup quiere que Scorpius y Toothless se lleven mejor, ya sabes, son unos dragones testarudos y se la pasan peleando.

—Eso será interesante de ver —admitió, sabía que ambos dragones competían constantemente desde hace tiempo—. Tal vez los alcance luego.

—Mmm… no creo que tengas tiempo —dijo Sarah—. No cuando Hiccup te entregue cierto _objeto_ en particular.

—¿De qué estás…? —pero no pudo terminar. Sarah desapareció en un parpadeo rumbo a la Academia de Dragones. Eret suspiró y volvió a su trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-

Al terminar el día, cuando regresaba a casa por el camino de baldosas de madera, Eret se encontró con Fishlegs en el camino. Extrañado, ya que nadie más que él usaba ese camino, lo interceptó.

—Me mandó Hiccup, dijo que no podía entregarla personalmente, pero que estaba convencido que sería útil para ti —explicó Ingerman.

—¿Qué cosa es? —Eret no sabía que pensar. Había aprendido que Hiccup era un estuche de monerías, y podía esperar todo de él.

Ingerman alzó los hombros para después montarse en Meatlug.

—No tengo idea —contestó—. Sólo me dijo: "Ya después me lo agradecerá" y se fue con Toothless junto con Sarah y Scorpius a la parte sur.

—De acuerdo —pronunció Eret—. Nos vemos luego, Fishlegs.

Eret no encontró el objeto fuera de su casa. Al parecer, Ingerman había creído necesario dejarla hasta en el lobby. No tenía problemas con eso, se ahorraba la cargada. Cuando encontró el objeto, su mirada inquisidora no creía lo que veía. Se trataba de una silla, pero no una común. La madera empleada era roble negro, el más resistente y flexible. Tenía forro de lana de oveja, entintado de color rojo. Eret se sentó para probarla, aprobando su comodidad. Tal vez Hiccup lo creyó necesario para ayudarlo a relajarse. Aunque se preguntaba por qué el respaldo era tan corto, como si estuviese despejado para que algo grande pasara.

—Nada mal —comento acariciando los brazos de la silla—. Supongo que es un regalo de bodas.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, le hizo saber que su musa había llegado. Eret la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Fly —le dijo con cariño, levantándose de la silla.

Recibió un ronroneó satisfactorio. Eret acarició bajo su barbilla.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte, hermosa —dijo señalando el asiento—. Hiccup me lo dio… creo que es un regalo de bodas y-…

No pudo terminar. Antes de enterarse de la situación, se encontraba sentado de nuevo con una patán de dragón posada delicadamente en su vientre.

—Eh… ¿Cariño? —inquirió con duda, tratando de encontrar el ángulo adecuado para ver los ojos ambarinos.

«_Hiccup hizo un buen trabajo»_, alabó la dragon, quitando su pata para pasar su lengua por la barbilla con franjas, desconcertando más a Eret, «_Aunque su manejo no es tan bueno, pudo entender lo que pedí. Humano astuto»._

—¿Stormfly? —llamó la voz de Eret—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

«_No quiero ser la única que disfrute, mi navegante. Me consideras tu igual, procuras mi placer, y amo esas cualidades. Éste es mi regalo. Podré atenderte sin lastimarte»_.

Eret no comprendió mucho, pero la duda se filtró de sus ojos al leer en la mirada de su amante deseo y decisión. Relajando su cuerpo, le cedió el control total a su chica, saboreando el preludio de la nueva experiencia.

—Estoy a tu disposición, mi diosa —le dijo, con aquel tono ronco que la Nadder adoraba—. Dispón de este mortal como lo creas conveniente.

Compartieron un beso antes de empezar. Stormfly se dedicó a despojar a Eret de la ropa, seguido se preguntaba por qué los humanos se vestían. No había vergüenza alguna en sus cuerpos, secretamente, los dragones encontraban bellas e interesantes sus formas, frágiles y prefectas para adorarse. Con sus colmillos y con extremo cuidado, desgarró la pechera de piel exponiendo los músculos de los pectorales, la forma perfecta de un pecho masculino, en el que tomó su tiempo para pasar su lengua bífida por la piel.

—Oh, Fly, tu lengua es asombrosa —alabó Eret.

«_Y no has probado la mejor parte»_, sonrió ella.

Stormfly bajó más, quitando el pantalón exponiendo el majestuoso miembro de su navegante. El frío que sintió Eret fue sustituido por la viscosidad de una lengua traviesa, que se enrolló en su longitud, despertando su instinto y proclamando jadeos de su boca.

No era secreto que Stormfly había tenido muchas parejas de reproducción en el pasado, sus descendientes eran fruto de ello. Peor no había disfrutado nada. Los dragones no tomando la reproducción como algo satisfactorio, sino como algo natural y esperado. Sólo podían disfrutar las condiciones del sexo cuando encontraban a su pareja final, su cúspide, fuese humano u otro dragón. Y Stormfly fue afortunado al toparse con Eret. No conocía a otro hombre que pudiera mimarla, someterla, amarla y llenarla como él.

«_Tu sabor es mi máxima adicción, cazador»_.

—Y tú eres mi Diosa. Mi Valkiria —regresó Eret. Que no pudieran comunicarse aún, no significaba que no entendieran las señales.

Eret se corrió, presa de un agradable orgasmo. Stormfly paladeó con gusto el néctar del navegante. Eret se veía satisfecho, pensando que había terminado, grande fue su sorpresa y excitación cuando Stormfly le indicó lo contrario. Él miró expectante a su diosa, contemplando su magnificencia. Parecía más hermosa ese día. Su erección volvió a despertar, alentado por la mirad topacio que lo estudiaba.

«_Todavía falta… el premio mayor»_.

Con soltura, Eret vio como la dragona buscaba algo en el respaldo de la silla. Escuchó un clic y la silla tomó una forma más cómoda, ajustando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo en un ángulo de 160 grados y la deriva de la Nadder, quien prodigaba lamidas húmedas para relajar los músculos cansados de su navegante. Prodigando en cada probada el amor que sentía por él, pues si Eret la consideraba su hogar, también era reciproco.

—Mi Musa, si sigues así, me llevas a la locura —masculló Eret, disfrutando de la instruida lengua de su chica—. Eres magnífica. Eres hermosa. Eres una Valkiria. Eres una Diosa.

Stormfly gorgoteó conmovida, y aceptó las caricias del hombre de su barbilla a su cuello. Suavemente, recostó de nuevo a Eret en la silla. Después, usando los soportes laterales de la silla, se colocó encima de él, mostrando su posterior a los ojos extasiados del hombre.

No había intentado hacerlo así.

Las cualidades físicas de cada uno lo impedían. Eret podría salir lastimado, y Stormfly nunca se lo perdonaría. Al parecer, eso no había detenido a la Nadder de encontrar una solución al problema. Recurrir había sido atinado, con su experiencia, sabría fabricar un aparato especial para la fantástica tarea. Y como siempre, Hiccup había superado las expectativas, y Eret y Stormfly no podían estar más agradecidos.

Stormfly reposo su ofrenda en el altar de Eret, lanzado un roncó gemido cuando la lanza pudo alcanzar una profundidad enloquecedora por lo propio de la posición. Mientras, él masajeaba los finos muslos de su chica, aliviado de sentir sus pliegues succionar deliciosamente su magnífica herramienta.

Stormfly comenzó una danza, arriba y hacia abajo, sin limitaciones, disfrutando de empalarse ella misma, y de ser la productora de los gemidos ahogados de Eret. Sin duda alguna, Hiccup era un genio. La Nadder ahora podía participar mucho más, dominar la faena, marcar el ritmo. No más miedo al dolor, pues la silla soportaba espléndidamente los movimientos bruscos de la dragona y proporcionaba comodidad a la vez.

Excitado, más de lo que pudiera expresarse, Eret no se quedó atrás. Estimulando con sus dedos el punto de unión, recibió como premio el néctar puro de Stormfly que saboreó con descaro, como un sediento al encontrar un oasis.

Era simplemente perfecto. Dos piezas que encajan, destinadas al excelente funcionamiento.

Eret comenzó a participar más, moviendo su cadera justo en el preciso momento en que el montículo del amor de Stormfly bajaba, profundizando el contacto, ocasionando tremendos gritos de placer que se escucharon en todo Berk.

—¡Oh, Fly! ¡Esto es divino! —gimió Eret cuando la presión en su centro era demasiada.

«_¡No te contengas! ¡Sé libre conmigo, Eret!»_, respondió de vuelta, irguiéndose un poco en el más puro éxtasis de la pasión.

El grito de liberación fue escuchado, pero en todo el Wilderwest.

Armonía, sincronía, iluminación. Era encontrar luz en la perpetua oscuridad, esperanza en la desolación… amor en el odio. Algo sacado de sueños líricos, de cánticos de ninfas.

Stormfly permaneció quieta un instante, sus alas caídas a los lados y su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos deliciosos, residuos de un orgasmo espectacular. Eret estaba perdido, la razón no le llegaba tras el fortuito encuentro, ni falta le hacía, la había perdido desde el momento en que quedó cautivado por la Nadder.

—Eres maravillosa —dijo Eret, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

Stormfly giró un poco la cabeza, haciendo lo que lucía como un giño.

—¿Lista para otro round, Fly? —dijo Eret—. Después de todo, Hiccup espera que le digamos lo bien que nos ha servido su regalo.

La respuesta fue un gruñido divertido y que Stormfly volviera a ponerse en posición.

-o-o-o-o

Lejos, en la parte sur de la Isla, José Herrderhölle y Snotlout Jorgenson veían con atención los problemas que enfrentaban Hiccup y Sarah para lograr que sus dragones se llevaran bien. Era divertido. Hasta ahora, Scorpius había erizado todo el cabello de Hiccup, y Toothless había quemado un poco sus lentes especiales.

También había escuchado ciertos ruidos a la distancia, y Snotlout había tenido que pagar dos piezas de plata a José.

—Te lo dije —musitó Herrderhölle con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Ellos solitos se iban a descubrir.

Snotlout asintió a regañadientes. De pronto, él también sonrió.

—Cierto, pero dijiste que lo harían mañana, no hoy —extendió su mano—. Devuélveme mi pago.

—Como odio que en este tiempo no haya relojes —espetó con desagrado, regresando las dos piezas de plata—. Y odio tu suerte para ganar las apuestas al último momento.

—Ya sabes, Hiccup no es el único que supera las expectativas aquí —finalizó Jorgenson.

.o.o.o.o

**Abel:** Bueno, hasta aquí hemos terminado. Nos ha gustado hacer estos dos one-shot (aunque quiero golpear a Caín por ser una patata)

**Caín:** No te quejes, que bien que requerías mi ayuda ¬¬. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Luego veremos si seguimos escribiendo juntos… ya saben, los accidentes suceden.

**Abel:** Claro, alguien puede dar galletas con veneno, ¿verdad ¬¬?

**Caín: **¬¬… Como sea, gracias por el review, Asmos, y por decir que te inspiramos a inscribir.

**Abel:** Eso me retroalimenta y me hace escribir a mí también xD.

Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû y Caín León Kiryû


End file.
